


White Album

by FurFurKanga



Series: White Album [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas, Engagement, F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurFurKanga/pseuds/FurFurKanga
Summary: "I think Kotori-chan is cheating on me."





	White Album

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Year!
> 
> This a retelling of the first two installments from Honoka's point of view. I would suggest reading (or re-reading) them as a lot of the scenes in this one-shot refer to them. If you've read Caged Bird before, this is like the interlude chapters where you try to piece the whole event from scenes of different perspectives.
> 
> To those who felt coped out of a true ending, I apologized Twinkle Snow is based on a particular event that happened around me and I promised to myself the ending I write would depend on how that event resolves itself. It hasn't reached that stage yet, so please wait patiently with me for one more year. I promise you that no matter what happens, there will be a conclusion in the next installment.
> 
> Title comes from a song from White Album 2, which inspired the series in the first place.
> 
> Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

Kotori was a star.

Honoka had always thought that ever since she was young. The other girl stood out amongst their peers and it was what made Honoka reach out and become friends with her.

It was Kotori and her against the world.

Umi came later. Kotori was the one who asked her to join them. Honoka learnt to smile.

So when they had to come up with a plan to save the school, there really wasn't any other solution.

Because Kotori was a star and the world deserved to know it.

Even if Honoka wanted to keep her for herself.

* * *

She didn't really know when she came to fall in love with the taupe-haired girl.

Had it been when they were children, going on make believe adventures together? Or was recently, when she saw her childhood friend shine as she danced in tune with their first song?

She didn't know.

What she did know is that she wants to tell the other girl, but, having only just recently found the last member of their group, Muse was still in its infancy. Its members had only recently gotten used to each other.

Honoka didn't want to ruin their progress by shaking up the group dynamics so soon.

She made a promise to herself. One month and she'd tell her.

* * *

The idol drama picked up after that. Muse encountered one incident after another with no reprieve.

A month passed quickly. Honoka didn't tell Kotori.

_It's not a good time right now._ Honoka told herself.  _One more month_.

She made the same promise next month.

And several times after that.

* * *

"Could I have everyone's attention? There's something I need to tell you."

The shocking announcement came suddenly, while they were celebrating Muse's recent success, and of all people, it had to come from Umi.

Honoka stumbled to her feet, taking shaky steps toward Kotori.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Umi answered for her. "There was the school festival performance-"

"You knew about it."

Umi kept silent.

Honoka settled on her knees, taking her best friend's hands, imploring. The dam broke and word after word spilled from Kotori's lips until she could stand it no more, running out of the classroom.

Two weeks later, Kotori end up not going to study abroad. Honoka was the one who stopped her. Umi didn't lift a finger.

Honoka felt like she won.

* * *

Umi was looking at her oddly. Honoka realized this a few days ago. She had caught the girl staring at her several times now.

She didn't know what had prompted this, but it was getting uncomfortable, particularly now, when they were walking home together. It was just Umi and her; Kotori had headed in another direction to run a errand for her mother.

"W-what's the matter, Umi-chan? You've been quiet lately."

"You love Kotori."

"Of course! She's my best friend!"

"No, not just as a friend."

Honoka laughed, slapping her friend hard repeatedly on the back.

"You're so funny, Umi-chan!"

Her promise flashed in her mind.

* * *

It had been wholly unexpected **.**

On a rare occasion, Honoka had been alone when bumped into A-Rise. After exchanging pleasantries, Anju and Erena had excused themselves, leaving the leaders of the respective idol groups alone.

"Honoka! Please go out with me!"

She recalled the way Umi continued to give her odd glances.

"Okay."

* * *

Tsubasa suggested their first date be at an amusement park. This was why Honoka found herself waiting at the main entrance of said amusement park on one fine weekend morning.

"Hey!"

She felt someone slip a hat and a pair of glasses on her. Tsubasa grinned.

"You're a school idol now. You should at least try to keep your identity hidden or we'd be spending most of our time taking photos with our fans."

Tsubasa laced their fingers together.

"Come on, let's go!"

Three rides and one show later, they're taking a break at a quaint little cafe.

"Tsubasa-chan? You seema bit distracted."

"Ah, sorry. I thought the pair over there looked familiar."

Honoka turned towards the direction that Tsubasa indicated and saw a scarlet-haired girl accompanied by a girl with ebony black hair.

Her jaw dropped.

"No way! Nico-chan and Maki-chan!"

* * *

"So, what are you two doing here?"

"My family owns a large number of shares of this amusement park. I'm just here to make sure the investment paid off."

"M-my siblings want to come here. I just came here in advance to make sure it's safe for them."

"Are you buying any of that?"

"Nope. This is totally a date."

"Hey!"

"Don't ignore us!"

* * *

"Thew! We finally escaped them."

"I thought they'd never leave us alone!"

"This wouldn't have happened at all if you'd quiet down when I told you to!"

"W-well! I wouldn't have even been shouting in the first place if you hadn't provoked me!"

Tsubasa laughed.

"You two get along really well, don't you? It's no wonder you're dating."

"B-but-!"

"We're not!"

Tsubasa didn't bother vocalizing her answer, looking pointedly at their laced fingers which matched their own. Honoka grinned.

The pair disentangled themselves.

"W-who'd date her? It'll be like dating a little kid!

"Doesn't that mean you have a lolita complex?"

The two glared at one another. Honoka tried to calm them down.

"H-hey now..."

"You know, looking this young isn't that bad of a deal. You'd definitely be grateful when you get older. Just look at my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Um... promise to keep it a secret?"

At their nods, Tsubasa gestured them to come closer. The girls leaned forward and Tsubasa whispered the name into their ears.

"No way!"

"Your dad's-!"

Maki pressed her hand against Nico's mouth before she could announce it to the world. Honoka stares at Tsubasa in wonder.

"He doesn't look a day over 20!"

"Yep! That's why you have a bright future ahead of you, Nico."

Nico made a victory sign with her fingers.

"Forever 21!"

"14 would be more accurate!"

"Hey!"

Honoka sighed.

"There they go again."

Tsubasa and Honoka looked at one another and laughed.

* * *

Upon graduation, Kotori decided to pursue further education in France. With Muse disbanded, Honoka didn't have a valid reason to stop her.

Because Kotori was a star and the world deserved to know it.

Even if Honoka wanted to keep her for herself.

* * *

"Close your eyes, Honoka. I got you a present."

"Oh gosh! What's the occasion? Did I forget something again?"

"...No occasion. I just thought it would be nice to get something."

"Thank you, Tsubasa-chan!"

* * *

"Honoka, are you waiting for something? You've been glancing at your phone for a while now."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a bit worried. Kotori-chan hasn't been responding to my messages lately."

"She's probably been busy with her assignments. I heard from Anju that she'd been chosen to help out in the winter runway project. It's occupied most of her time."

"Oh..."

"I'm sure she'd reply as soon as she is able to. Either way, this is our last chance to meet before I go visit my parents abroad for Christmas, so promise me you'll stop looking at your phone?"

"Promise."

Honoka sneaked a glance at her phone as Tsubasa excused herself to the washroom.

* * *

" _I can't believe I'm saying this, but Honoka, I need your help."_

"What's the matter, Maki-chan?"

" _Our first-year anniversary is coming up and I have no idea what to get Nico-chan!"_

"Er... Shouldn't you have a better idea than I do what to get her? She is your girlfriend after all."

" _But it's special this time around! Come on, give me some pointers. What did you get Tsubasa for your one-year anniversary?"_

Honoka stared at the calendar she had hanging on her wall.

" _Honoka? Honoka! You still there?"_

"Y-yeah..."

" _So? What did you get her?"_

"I... Ah..."

* * *

Kotori sent a photo in group chat. It's a group photo of the team celebrating their success after the winter runway project.

Honoka squinted at the plates in their hands.

"Strawberry cheesecake...?"

She took time to type out a congratulatory message. It was followed by a Christmas greeting.

She didn't get a reply.

* * *

"...And did you see the designs? It's amazing! I can't believe Kotori-chan had a hand in those."

"..."

"Tsubasa-chan? You okay? You've barely said anything today."

A sigh.

"Honoka... we should break up."

"Wh-what...? Why? I thought we were doing well. Did something happen?"

"..."

"Come on, Tsubasa-chan. Tell me? Whatever it is, we can go through it. Together."

"We can't."

"Of course, we can! Just tell me, please? I promise we'll find a way!"

"...You totally don't get it at all."

"Get what?"

"Honoka, you don't love me, do you?"

* * *

Honoka stares emptily at her ceiling. The bedroom was dark. She was supposed to be sleeping, but Tsubasa words kept on running through her mind.

She wondered if she had always been transparent.

Her phone buzzed. Honoka reached for it blindly and checked the screen.

She smiled and wasted no time in typing her response.

She felt happier than she ever had been in the last few years.

Honoka made a promise to herself. She'd tell her as soon as she come back from abroad.

She kept it.

* * *

They spent their first date at a fancy restaurant on Christmas Eve. Afterwards, Honoka walked Kotori home.

They found a peculiar little box left outside her door. Kotori excused herself. Honoka opened the box.

Inside was a strawberry cheesecake.

Rushed footsteps were heard and Honoka lifted her head to see Kotori running off in the distance. She closed the lid and ran after her.

"Kotori-chan! Wait!"

She lost track of Kotori as she ran through the crowd. The other girl didn't stop even as Honoka called after her.

When she did find her again, it was to a sight Honoka long had suspected.

She clenched her fist and swung.

* * *

A chocolate cake was ordered for the Christmas gathering this year.

Honoka thought it tasted better.

She suggested that they have it again next year.

* * *

She had started planning for this not soon after they started living together.

It was the logical next step.

She reserved the same table at the restaurant, forked over extra money to make sure the meal was the same. The rest of her spendable income was spent on purchasing custom rings.

That night, in front of all the diners, she got on her knee and professed her love to Kotori and asked her the most important question.

"Yes!"

It was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives.

Why did she look like she wanted to cry?

* * *

They had chocolate cake again for the Christmas gathering. It tasted less good.

They decided to have a vote on whether to have it again next year.

Anju, Erena, Eri, Honoka and Rin voted to have it again.

Hanayo, Maki, Nico, Nozomi and Tsubasa voted not to.

Kotori had the deciding vote

She voted against.

* * *

"Kotori-chan?"

"Yes, Honoka-chan?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed.

* * *

"Kotori-chan, watcha reading?"

"This? It's the book Hanayo gave me for Christmas."

"What's it about?"

"It's a romance novel."

"Details?"

"..."

"Kotori-chan?"

"...Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm just getting to a good part."

"Okay. Don't stay up too long. You have work tomorrow."

"I know. Let me just finish this chapter."

The space beside her was still empty when Honoka finally fell asleep on bed an hour later.

* * *

Honoka noticed recently that Kotori was starting to pull away from her.

It started soon after Hanayo had gave her that book. She often caught the other girl reading it.

She quietly borrowed a copy from Yukiho. She fell asleep several times in her attempt to read it, drooling over the pages, much to her sister's displeasure.

The plot was unoriginal. A clumsy love triangle with neither high nor low points and an ending that resolved nothing.

Kotori left the book on the kitchen counter one day. Honoka threw it in the trash.

Ten minutes later, she placed it back on the kitchen counter.

* * *

Honoka sat alone at the dinner table. The food was getting cold.

Kotori was supposed to be back an hour ago.

She picked up the fork and started to eat.

Half and hour later, she wrapped up the leftovers and put it in the fridge.

* * *

"Nico-chan, Maki-chan, hi!"

"Hey."

"Hello."

Honoka smiled at their held hands. A year ago, they would have let go of one another as soon as they saw her.

"Where's Kotori? I thought she was joining us for brunch today."

"She's really busy lately. Her boss is giving her the opportunity to be the head designer in her own clothing line. She has to hand in five detailed designs for their inspection by the end of the month."

"How many does she have so far?"

"Three."

"And there's only a bit more than a week before the month ends."

"Yeah, she's a bit stressed out at the moment. So, it's just me for today. You'll definitely get to see her next time!"

* * *

"Kotori-chan, where are you? Dinner is getting cold."

" _I'm sorry, Honoka-chan. I still have a lot to do in the studio. Start without me?_ "

"I'll leave you some leftovers?"

" _Thanks! I'll see you at home tonight!_ "

"Good luck, Kotori-chan."

The line cut. Searching through her contacts, Honoka dialled another number.

" _Thank you for calling Powder Snow, how may I help you?_ "

"Hello, I'd like to speak to Minami-san."

" _Minami-san has already left the studio for the day. Might I assist in her stead?_ "

"It's alright. I'll call her tomorrow."

* * *

" _Honoka-chan, guess what!_ "

"What?"

" _I did it! Sensei loved all my designs! I got the go ahead!_ "

"Oh my god! Congratulations! Come back quickly and we'll do something to celebrate."

Honoka winced as the other girl let out a squeal of joy before she ended the call.

To celebrate, they decided to splurge on enough take-aways to feed an elephant and crack open the bottle of wine Eri had gave them upon learning of their engagement.

They picked a movie and settled on the couch, ready to enjoy the quiet night in.

It had been so long since they had time to sit side by side without other distractions. As the movie was playing, Honoka couldn't help but glance at Kotori. It seemed the taupe-haired girl felt the same way, because their eyes met and soon after their lips followed.

It was like their first kiss again, a bit shy as they relearnt the contours of one another's lips, punctuated with pauses as they simply enjoyed each other's presence.

But as the night wore on and the bottle of wine emptied, their kisses became deeper, more passionate. Honoka began leaving kisses on her neck, collarbones, shoulders, anywhere she could find exposed skin. When that no longer satisfied her, she slid her hands under Kotori's shirt, prepared to take the offending item off...

"Honoka-chan, wait."

And paused.

"I just want to sleep tonight. With It's been so long since I could get a good night's sleep." Kotori yawned. "I'm sorry."

"...It's okay! You should get ready bed then!"

"I knew you'd understand. You're the best, Honoka-chan."

* * *

"Kotori-chan?"

"Yes, Honoka-chan?"

"I love you."

"...I love you too... Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

* * *

"Hello?"

" _H-hi, Honoka-chan. It's Hanayo._ "

"Hanayo-chan, it's been a while. Why're you calling?"

" _Just calling to confirm you and Kotori are coming for our Christmas gathering this year... You are coming, right?_ "

"Of course! When is it?"

" _Christmas Eve. Maki will send us the details later._ "

"Great! We wouldn't miss it for the world! Do we need to bring anything?"

" _No need, Maki-chan has most of the things prepared already. We're just having a bit of trouble with the cake._ "

"How so?"

" _Eri-chan wants to get a chocolate cake, but Nozomi-chan thought it would be better to get something more akin to Kotori-chan's flavour, to celebrate her success. They can't agree on what to get._ "

"Oh."

" _B-but you can't tell Kotori-chan! It's a surprise!_ "

"Haha, I promise I won't."

" _I know! Why don't you choose the cake? You'd definitely know what Kotori-chan likes best._ "

"Kotori-chan likes chocolate cake. It's where I hid the ring when I proposed to her after all."

* * *

Honoka stared at her phone. Kotori had just ended their call mid-conversation.

She called again. A few rings and it went to voicemail.

She tried once more. The result turned out the same.

Kotori did say she would arrive at the train station in fifteen minutes. Honoka will ask what happened when she arrives.

It was another 20 minutes when she got a message from Kotori.

_Go ahead first. I'll be a bit late._

When Honoka tried calling her, the call went straight to voicemail.

She waited for another 30 minutes.

The phone rang.

"Kotori-chan?!"

" _Honoka, It's Maki. Where are you two at the moment? Everyone else has arrived and the food is getting cold._ "

"About that... Kotori-chan and I was thinking on spending the night together... alone...?"

" _Ugh. Too much information._ "

"Hey! You don't see me saying that when you tell me what a great night you had with Nico-chan!"

" _I didn't mean it like that! A-anyways, enjoy your night. Say hi to Kotori for me. Merry Christmas!_ "

"Merry Christmas, Maki-chan! Have a good time with everyone!"

* * *

"There you are, Honoka!"

Honoka could here footsteps approaching, but she didn't lift her head from the bar table on which it rested.

"Gods, you reek! How much did you have to drink?"

Her hand was free of the bottle she was holding. Her drunken attempts to reach it was futile and left her dizzy.

"What are you even doing here? Maki said you spending the night with Kotori."

She felt hands help her stand and her arm being pulled around the shoulder. She turned her head to look at the other girl.

"Tsubasa-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I think Kotori-chan is cheating on me."

Tsubasa sighed.

"Honoka, that's the alcohol talking. Come on, let's get you home. Everything will be alright after a good night's rest. You'll see."


End file.
